MuddSnake
by Deatheater Amelia
Summary: Hermione is stuck with Ron. What happens when Professor Snape shakes things up, with a tiny bit of help from Harry. a hermoine/snape fic. Dh didnt happen. Ending in HBP never happened. AD alive and well. Warnings:future lemon. coarse language at times
1. Cheek

Hermione was beginning to hate Ron. It was her seventh year at Hogwarts and she was already sure she would never date another student again.

They had been dating for about six months now and so far it was hell. She could be wrong but she was beginning to think Ron thought she was a piece of meat and every moment was a waste if it wasn't spent trying to explore her. She couldn't get a second alone There was never a moment when he was happy with just talking, which was sorta creepy considering how long they'd been friends. When'd he become such an asshole? Was it impossible just to hang out? There was always either snogging or some form of ill fated seduction. Especially when Lavender was around. It was beginning to piss her off.

Lavender, who had long since given up on Ron, had dated a number of popular boys. All of them, including Blaise Zabini, where tons richer than Ron. Rumor had it that 3 of them had felt the inside of her knickers. With all that activity, she hadn't so much as looked Ron's way. It was beyond Hermione, why Ron seemed so concerned with Lavender's feelings. What was he thinking, as if she'd be jealous?

"-snogging all over the place. It's like watching my grandma take her teeth out. "

Hermione sighed coming back to sad reality.

"It's rude. No one wants to see that." Ron continued. This was the latest in his ill chosen mood swings. Currently he'd taken to criticizing Lavender and Mclaggen's public behavior.

"As I recall," Harry began sarcastically." you and Lavender were snogging all over the place last year. You seemed okay then."

"Yeah that does seem right." added Hermione. "I do faintly remember seeing some red hair in that bundle of lips and spit." Ron turned on her, his already freckled skin red, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water.  
"Yeah but..."

"Yes..." said Harry in anticipation.

"Nothing." They walked silently to potions; Ron of course was fuming over these new accusations. She had some nerve snogging Mclaggen. He and Lavender had never snogged like that. He frowned. Wasn't he good enough? He played Quidditch too. Last month's game he actually managed to save 3 goals. His fire red brows furrowed in thought. Mclaggen had been slipping his hand up her leg back there. He'd never got that kind of action. Maybe a touch here and there with Mione but she never let him get past her clothes. Nothing like the stuff he'd heard about Lavender.

They walked into the classroom. Hermione was the first to sit down. She sat next to Neville followed closely by Ron, who never missed a chance to ask her for answers and loved eavesdropping on her and Neville's conversations. Harry sat on the end smiling silently, probably thanking Merlin that he still had the Prince's book. He'd almost lost it last year. It took him ages to find it in the room of Requirement.

"Hello Neville. How's Luna. "Hermione said."I still have her earrings"  
She shuffled through her pockets. "Have you seen her?" She knew he had. They had been dating for months which had been the cause of a lot of chaos lately. Neville had become quite popular in the last year. Being a part of the ministry scandal had done wonders for his reputation. He was almost as popular as Harry. Lots of girls (after being gracefully let down by Harry) had set their sights on Neville. But he had chosen Luna who had been almost completely naive to his interest and his fame.

"Yeah I saw her this morning. She's awfully nervous about those." He pointed to the radish earrings in her hand. "Says the nargles are getting restless." He began rolling his sleeve up over his toned forearms. Ron gave a snort, caught Hermione glaring at him and faked a sneeze. Hermione turned back to Neville. "Here. Give them to her when you see her I said 'thank you'."

She turned back to Ron and was surprised to see him staring red-faced at Mclaggen.  
She followed his eyes and gasped. Lavender was standing up at her desk and Mclaggen was looking up Lavender's skirt, while pretending to pick up a fallen pencil. Hermione looked over at Harry whose eyes were focused on the curve on the back of Lavender's skirt. Unlike Ron, Harry looked quite docile and dreamy. His eyes were glazed over a bit and he was clenching his quill tightly. 'I must not tell lies' was white on his hand and Hermione now suspected there was a bulge in his pants. At this thought Hermione snapped.

"Wake up, you two!" she fumed smacking the both of them in the head with her 'Hogwarts, A History' book.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see Professor Slughorn staring back at her curiously. She felt the whole class staring at her and her cheeks burned. Mclaggen had snapped out of it and was now picking up the fallen pencil and Lavender had sat down. Harry and Ron were looking at her with surprised looks on their faces, both clutching the back of their head.

"Sorry, Professor." she struggled for an excuse.

"Nargles, professor." interjected Neville, pointing at Ron's hair. "In their hair. She got rid of them." The entire class sniggered and Neville winked at her. "Quite dangerous," He added before sitting down. Hermione blushed, sliding into her chair. 'Why nargles?' she thought.

"Nargles? Hmm... I've never heard of them. I'll have to ask Professor Snape about those...Well anyway today we'll be looking at various antidotes" he continued.

Hermione listened carefully, intent on ignoring both Ron and Harry. Why Ron wouldn't just let Lavender go. Why was he so obsessed with them? If anything he should take some pointers from Mclaggen. Every time they kissed Hermione felt like he was eating her face. And his horrible adolescent groping was actually putting her out of the mood. But he didn't seem to notice, he just kept on as if she would suddenly decide to sleep with him. It felt like she was messing around with a sibling. She wasn't even sure why they were dating anymore. At first, it seemed like it all fit. They'd been friends for years. It was expected that the best friends of the golden boy would end up together, but Hermione wasn't sure about that anymore.

"-you'll have 30 min to brew the antidote."

"Mione" Ron started but stopped when Hermione turned completely towards Neville with no obvious intention of helping him. She worked quietly with Neville feeling constant stares from Ron, satisfied that he was suffering.

When class was dismissed Ron quickly grabbed his books and left Harry & Hermione still gathering their things. Hermione ignored Harry and walked into the hall.

"Ron's mad at you. And by the way I didn't do anything." he said skipping to keep up with her.

"I was trying to wake you two from the trance you seemed to be in." she spat angrily. Harry looked hurt.

"Trance? Hermi-" She cut him off. "Harry you were practically drooling."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." he pleaded looking overly innocent. He drove his fingers through his black hair leaving it standing at attention. "And besides Ron loves you, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"Ron doesn't love me. Ron loves the idea of having someone to snog." Harry looked at her sadly, his green eyes dull. "ALL the time." she added. "I can't get a moments peace. This isn't love."

For a second it looked like Harry was on the verge of smiling. She glanced again. It must have been a trick of the light. He looked rather solemn. "I don't know anymore, Harry," she sighed, quickening her pace. She peaked over. Harry had stopped walking. "You can't break up. Ron'll lose it," his face looked solemn but his voice was perky. Had she heard brightness in his voice? He wasn't being very convincing at the moment that was for sure.

She walked over being sure to lower her voice.  
They seemed to have attracted attention. Students were starting to stare.

"That's not what I meant. I just feel like he's with me because he doesn't want to be alone."

Harry stared at her, his mouth open.

"You haven't noticed he's a bit clingy?" she asked. Harry was acting very weird. She was at a loss. Harry didn't' seem to be processing a thing she had said. He just stood there, staring "Have you been hiding under a rock for the past 6 months?" He just stared blankly. "Never mind" she huffed. _**Boys**_. And she sped off to Defense Against the Dark Arts while Harry tried to suppress the urge to cry for joy.

Snape burst out of his chambers like a bat out of hell and was knocked over by his favorite insufferable Know-it-all.

"Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry Professor Sna-." she began.

"And where are you headed in such a hurry, Granger?" Snape had picked himself up and was glaring coldly at Hermione. "Off to polish Godric's sword." He sneered, how's that for sexual innuendo. The little Gryffindor looked flustered and was staring at the floor. He smiled "No answer. What a surprise. For once the know it-"

"Actually _Professor_," She interrupted staring back at him now. "I was headed to your class." She raised an eyebrow. "I figured _you'd_ know that."

The little Gryffindor had balls. Surely she didn't think he'd let this cheek go by unpunished. She turned to walk away, no doubt smirking.

"50 points." She stopped in her tracks. "And two weeks detention, I think." He walked past her. "I suppose, I'll see you in class, Miss Granger."

A feeling of euphoria washed over him as he left the little know it all mudblood standing there. Perhaps she'd cry. If she thought she could use that charm and that body to get out of this she was wrong. That only worked in his dreams."

This thought forced him to daydream about her again. Chocolaty brown eyes, long brown curls. Lately those curls had been making more and more trips into his dreams. Always wearing the same emerald green babydoll nightie. But never in the same place. Last night she had apparated right onto his lap and had begun to kiss his vigorously. It was so far his favorite dream. He loved it when she started it. But he could never finish the dream. Every time he went to take off those green knickers he'd wake up sweaty and hard.


	2. Detention

Thank you all for the reviews. It makes my life a whole lot more interesting. I know. I'm pathetic. Anyway I would love for my next chapter to contain ideas from my readers. That's you awesome people. So send me a message and I'll incorporate it in the next chapter. 

I don't own Harry Potter. But I wish I did. (please god.)

Hermione sat at the end of the griffindor table. She wanted to choke Ron. When she had arrived in DaDA he immediately started snogging her as if what he did in potions had never happened. She looked across the table at him. The smack mark on his face was now beet red.'Served him right she thought to herself feeling smug satisfaction.

"Hey Mione." Ginny rubbed her back consolingly as she sat down. "Harry told me. Ron can be such a git sometimes."

"Did Harry happen to tell you the way he behaved. He nearly broke his quill, he was squeezing so hard."

Ginny looked shocked. "Harry?"

"Ginny I don't know what to do anymore. Ron acts like I'm a peice of meat. He pretends to be so happy with 'us'. but he's always getting mad about Lavander. I think he's obsessed. It's so annoying." Hermione sighed, feeling doomed forever to the land of overly horny, obsessive Ron.

"Well how often are you two doing it. That's sure to calm him down abit." She smirked. Hermione blushed.

"Ginny...you know thats not happening."hermione confessed sadly. If she stayed with Ron much longer she was sure to die an old maid. Ginny burst out laughing. "Seriously"  
Hermione frowned and pushed her playfully. "Not all of us are as experienced as you. If I did half the stuff you and Harry have done I wouldn't have passed my OWLS."

Ginny snickered looking over a Ron. "He sure makes it seem like you guys are. He talks about you two as if you're married. Wait till I tell the twins. Merlin, he's got them fooled."

Hermione smiled. That was typical Ron, always showing off. She huffed. "I've never really wanted to sleep with Ron. I mean his kissing is terrible. How the hell am I gonna get in the mood with him acting like an overexcited schoolboy. I'm sure Harry doesn't act like that. I dunno. I've just never had the urge to rip his clothes off. Not his clothes anyway"  
she added smirking.

Ginny blushed. "Really?. Who is it?" Hermione burst into a fit of laughter. Ginny could be so strange sometimes.

"YOu can't seriously be asking me that. He's your brother." she said between laughs.  
"I can't really blame you." Ginny said looking around "There are some bloody gorgeous guys here. I want to shag Dean senseless."

Hermione giggled feeling suddenly cheery. So Ginny thought about other guys too. That made her feel a little less strange but still, Ginny wasn't fantazing about a teacher like Hermione. She looked up at the teachers table to find Professor Snape staring right back at her. She turned back to her plate blushing madly.

Ginny stopped smiling. "You were just looking at him. I know you were. Who is it?" she said looking around frantically. "I know you just saw him. You're red as a tomato."

"No one." she said looking at Snape out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly her stomach turned. She had detention right after lunch. "Sorry Gin, I've got to get rid of these books. I've got detention with Snape."she felt her cheeks burn as she said his name.  
Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh... it's Sn-"

Hermione slapped her hand across her mouth, just as Ron walked over and put his arm casually around her waist.

"Mione, I'm sorry." he whined. "I wasnt looking at her. I was looking at him." It seemed that he had finally caught on as to why Hermione was angry. "Mione you've got to believe me." She looked over at Severus that looked as though he wanted to throttle Ron.

"Please Mione?"Ron begged as if he were begging for an allowance. She hadn't been listening to a word he said. "Whatever you say Ron. I've got to go." She gathered her things and pecked his cheek. "I've got detention." she nearly sang and she left the Great hall feeling Snape's eyes drilling a hole in her back.

Hermione ran up to her room and threw her books under her bed and onto the mattress,  
her heart beating out of control. Why had Snape been looking at her like that. He was staring at her, biting his lip. She could have sworn she'd seen him bit that sexy lip of his ,and he was clutching that fork as if he were holding on for dear life. This was getting too weird for her. "God it's hot in here." she murmured.

She began to take of her robes and then she remembered her detention. "Shit I have to go." She got up, and looked in the mirror. 'There's no harm in trying' she thought removing her bun and letting down her brown curls. "See see how he likes that" she smiled to herself.

"Red headed idiotic little shit." Snape fummed. Absolutely innappropiate little renioun. Lucky not to be expelled. His thoughts whirled around angrily in his head. He and that Potter, disrespectful, arrogant little bastards always struting about the castle as if they owned it . Wrapping his dirty little arms arou-

'Was he actually defending that little know it all?' snape thought to himself. "I'm not jealous." he murmured, making his way to his classroom. He didn't care how many times the Weasly boy kissed her. Or exactly how many times he'd touched those pretty pink (at least they were in his dreams) nipples. Or taken off those emerald green kn-

Merlin, he was jealous! "Merlins great hairy balls" Snape sighed. He entered the classroom. The little Griffindor was already sitting in a desk waiting for him, her hair spilling down her shoulders. He looked around the dark classroom insuring that no other students decided to randomly join his detention. The class room was empty and cold. He silently shut the door and crept behind her pushing his silky black hair out of his eyes.  
He was inches away from her now, he could hear her quietly tapping her fingers on the desk.  
She hadn't moved and showed no sign she'd heard him. He bent down behind her. 'Oh gods her hair smells like strawberries.' He took a deep breath, feeling himself harden. He resisted the urge to touch her and whispered "Miss Granger."

She jumped out of her seat, her curls flying everywhere. Snape smiled noticing that her skirt flaired up. He'd seen more of her thigh than he had ever seen in reality. Dreams,  
however, were a whole other thing entirely. In his dreams he'd seen everything but what lied under those green knickers. He wondered whether she was wearing them now, maybe if he asked nicely she'd show him.

Merlin! He wanted to kick himself. He was daydreaming again. Miss Granger was still standing there looking frightened clutching her chest. "Seriously, Miss Granger." he spoke lazily. "Did you expect the dark lord?"

"No, Professor." she breathed blushing madly. Snape walked past her lighting candles as he made his way to his desk. He turned to face her, pushing his hair out of his eyes once again. "Don't just stand there looking innocent. I have papers for you to grade. He summoned the stack of parchment about 2 feet high and sneered as her eyes widened. He dropped them on her desk. Snape caught her are as she turned to sit down."And one more thing.." She looked into his eyes and he took this moment to enjoy the paradise of strawberries he smelled in her hair. He leaned in closer to her face licking his lips at the idea of kissing her. Her chocolate eyes were looking directly into his and he found himself moving closer.

"Umm...professor?" His grip on her arm tightened, the moment forgotten. He'd let himself go again. He didn't like not being in control. He leaned in close to her face, his face stern, as if he were about to say something important. "Try to act like me. The wrong answer is the wrong answer. No half credits."he said and smiled letting go of her arm and walking to his desk. He sat down and began to grade mediocre essays.

An hour passed and Snape had long since finished grading. He had been pretending to look at the same paper for 15 minutes while secretly stealing glances at the Granger girl's legs. 'I wonder if I could get away with a breeze charm now, it would be really nice to see whats under that skirt' He sighed to himself. Last night he'd had his fingers in that stawberry hair and had kissed those lips until they bruised. Her tongue had licked his ear and her eyes had begged him to do things she couldn't possible have any knowledge of. He felt his cock harden against his thigh. He opened his eyes to find her staring dreamily up at him looking as if she might start sweating. Her finger was wrapped around a lock of her hair, her legs were clenched tight and she was biting her lip.

Without thinking he clenched his wand, pointing it at her under his desk and thought, 'Legilimens'.

She was sprawled naked on his desk clenching his robes begging him to screw her. "Please" she moaned grasping his belt. He was kissing all over her face, first her lips then her forehead to her neck and back up again, running his fingers through her hair madly.  
Hermione fumbled frantically with his belt, looking in his eyes. "Please Severus." He kissed her roughly grabbing her leg and bringing her closer. He positioned himself at her entrance,  
his cock touching her opening. He kissed her lips, holding her face with his free hand. "Are you going to be my naughty lttle Griffindor?" He plunged into her, holding her waist.  
Hermione screamed, arching her back, her hair sprawled across his desk.

Suddenly the dream stopped and he was looking through hermione's eyes at himself sitting at his desk looking quite intoxicated..

Snape withdrew from her mind. She was staring right at him looking quite flustered.  
Snape was sweating, his silky raven hair was plastered on his forehead and his dick was throbbing crazily. He noticed her staring at his hair that was now sticky with sweat, and brushed it back out of his face. "Get back to work." he said through clenched teeth trying to seem angry instead of flustered. She looked down and went back to grading. Snape looked down at his lap letting out a sigh. 'I can't believe I'm letting a little girl unnerve me.'

Hermione felt his eyes on her as she worked. She smirked. She didn't know what the hell had caused his little hissy fit just now, but she was sure it had something to do with the constant, secretive glances he'd been sending her way all night. She looked up at him.  
He looked as if he had just run a mile. Had she caused all this excitment. Her stomach fluttered.

"Finished, Professor." she said walking up to his desk with the parchment. Snape stood up quickly. Hermiones's eyes fluttered downward and she almost gasped as she noticed the bulge there.

"Wonderful." Snape sneered, apparantly unaware of his little problem. "Maybe next time I'll have you clear out the the boggarts in here. They're quite persistent." She placed the parchment on his desk smiling. "Sure, Professor." His sneer didn't falter, she turned and walked to the door, snickering to herself. She looked at him, before closing the door. She smiled at him red-faced, "I guess I'll see you two later." she said glancing once more at his bulge. His face whitened and she walked out the door. 


	3. Know it all

Sorry about the wait guys.  
I don't own harry potter, but I wish I did.

She had left the classroom for a full 2 minutes before Severus looked down. Goddammit. What the hell? Snape kicked himself. why the hell would he stand up. He had been too busy trying to be an asshole to remember his boner.  
He thought about what he'd seen in her head. She had to know he'd been thinking about her. What other reason would he have for getting hard in the middle of detention.

She'll be running to Dumbledore now his mind raced. He sat there waiting for the doors to burst open. Albus would probably bring McGonagall, just so she could personally hex him before throwing him out. He waited.  
.. and no one came. And hour passed and nothing.

Snape let out a sigh of relief, smirking to himself. Merlin, was he gonna punish that little know it all.

"You said what?!"

"Shh.." Hermione and Ginny were sitting on a plush couchin the Griffindor common room. She'd finally shook off Ron and was quietly telling Ginny the events of last night. That is, until Ginny started yelling. The entire room was staring at them now. Even Dean ,who had spent the last 10 mins sulking in a corner, was looking at Ginny rather bright-eyed as if he'd found a sweet.

Ginny blushed. The red haired beauty was used to being the center of attention, but Dean's attention made her extra giddy. Dean smiled at her, his skin bright in the sunlight. Ginny felt her cheeks burn white hot and turned back to Hermione. "I wonder why he freaked out like that earlier. He was just randomly staring at you?" she whispered.

"I have a idea." Hermione whispered, her cheeks reddening. "The look on his face was absolutely priceless. He was all sweaty and out of breath. I mean, I have to say something. I wasn't just gonna let Snape slip away. Come on, it's Snape, the sexiest teacher here."

Ginny snickered, "He's also the the prattiest. It figures, you would fall for the guy whose treated you like crap all these years." They burst into laughter causing the whole room to look at them again. She leaned closer to Hermione. "I can't believe you, a muggleborn griffindor gave snape a boner." In all actuallity, Ginny wasn't super suprised. Hermione was one prettiest girls here. If she was less of a bookworm she'd have tons of boyfriends.  
Ginny never told her this. Not because she'd didn't want to hurt her feeling, but Ginny had a feeling that Hermione would be outraged at the idea of changing herself for someone else. Snape and a muggleborn, what a thought.

Ginny burst into a fit of laughter. Hermione couldn't help but join in. She felt so carefree and weightless she wasn't even sure why she was laughing anymore. For the first time she felt like a girl. For once she was desired (she hoped) by someone other than Ron, and it felt good.

"Oi."

Ron pushed his way between them on the sofa, Harry had walked in with him and sat down comfortablely with his book. Hermione sighed defeated, in awe of his overwhelming ability to ruin every moment. "What's so funny?" he asked putting his arm around Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh nothing. Just wondering how you manage to walk around all day with half a brain." She and Hermione laughed, recieving scattered applause from the room.

"Hey Ginny" Ginny gulped. Dean was standing in front of them looking rather nervous. It was a bit comical.  
Dean was tall, tone boy and was always the first to try out a new Denfense against the Dark Arts spell or a dare that would obviously end badly. But now he seemed like a timid 3 year old. His eyes shifted for Ginny to Ron.He seemed to consider Ron for a moment and then sighed. "Could I talk to you a minute?"

Ginny blushed. "Sure, Dean." she looked over at Harry whose head was deep in the Prince's book. But as Ginny got up Hermione could swear she'd seen Harry look over at her. Hermione smiled to herself as Ginny and Dean left through the portrait hole, then it dawned on her that now she was stuck with Ron. Shit.

The next half an hour of free period consisted of Ron ignoring the fact that she was studying and asking her tedious questions, while constantly moving his hand farther up her leg. 'Where is Ginny' she thought. If Ginny was there she wouldn't have to worry about Ron annoying her like this. He couldn't even snogg her with Ginny around. 'Maybe if I concentrate harder he'll get the point'. But the more she tried to study the more she found herself thinking about yesterday's detention. It didn't seem possible that Snape could have been thinking about her. She'd been dreaming about him since 4th year. At first she hated him but she soon found herself loving his insistent name calling and degradation. Sometimes she'd annoy him purposely so he'd insult her more, just seeing him look at her made happy.

Suddenly she felt eyes on her. She looked over at to find Harry staring at Ron's hand sitting on her thigh."I've got to go." she stood suddenly, gathering her books. "Why." gasped Ron looking disappointed. Her eyes wandered to Harry who gone back to reading. She spun on Ron, angry at her self for behaving so strangely.

"I need to go to the bathroom if you must know." she said sternly, and she walked out ofthe common room quickly still feeling Harry's eyes on her back.

"Bye, Hermione." She turned around to see Harry smiling at her cheerfully. "I'll see you in class." He looked overly excited about telling her goodbye. As if he would jump out of his chair and start dancing.

"Yeah...bye." she faked a laugh, and walked out the door. She suddenly appreciated the perks of being head girl. She couldn't deal with a room of girls right now. She sat on her bed, slowly rubbing her face. Things were getting stranger and stranger.

Potions went by without incident. Ron was still copying her work, but harry actually asked her for advice.  
Normally he followed the Prince religiously. Hermione felt a twinge of pleasure as Slughorn commented that her potion was the best of the class and awarded griffindor 20 points. After class she even found Harry commenting her on how skilled she was. The day was so perfect she felt as if Voldemort himself might just turn up in the Great Hall and Avada Kedavra himself.

By the time she walked into DADA her heart was beating double. She felt her heart flutter as she passed Snape who was already seated and hadn't looked up when she entered. She found a seat in the dark classroom and grimaced as Ron sat next to her. She looked up expectantly. Snape still hadn't looked up. Her heart sank, what if he wasn't really interested. Had her eyes played a trick oh her last night.

She got up, leaving a dissapointed Ron as she walked up to Professor Snape's desk. He stared intently at a the parchment as she stopped in front of him. "Umm.. Professor?'

"Yes, Miss Granger." he said lazily. He still hadn't looked up from his papers. Hermione shifted on her feet.

"I was just wondering what time you wanted me to come to detention today."

He stood up and looked her full in the face. "hmm.. Little miss know it all has a question. 15 points from Griffindor for your supreme stupidity. Detention is the same time its always been." Hermione stood there in shock, her heart was in her throat. 'What the shit? What the hell didi I do?' She was so suprised she didn't realize that she was still staring at him stupidly.

He bent towards her looking into her chocolate eyes. His lip curled "This is the part where you sit down,  
Miss Granger."

She sat down and Snape smiled to himself. snape turned to the class and instructed them to put away their wands. There was a collective sigh, as he summoned a bag of beezors, dumping 5 on each desk. "Now which ones are real beezors and which ones are cursed stones? No, Miss Granger, I don't need you to tell the entire class. Find the real ones and then write a foot of parchment on the properties of a cursed stone." He turned to the bored using his wand to write down his instructions. There was a moment of shuffling and Snape turned to give the class the time limit.

He gulped. Hermione had removed her robe and sweater. Snape clutched his wand, her skirt was inches above her knees and her shirt was one button away from making him a very happy man. she took out her bun, her hair falling down her back. Ron was gaping at her. Disgust filled him as he noticed that Harry was also staring dreamily at her.

"This isn't a muggle bar, Miss Granger. Fix your uniform." he snarled. She smiled at him, slipping a finger around the blessed button that would at last reveal her cleavage.

"In case you haven't noticed, proffesor. It's quite hot in here and haven't instructed Mister malfoy on the dress code either." To his dismay Snape saw the Draco had indeed removed his robes and had gone even further by removing his tie.

His lip curled. She knew exactly what she was doing. Naughty little Griffindor. He turned to Draco. 'this is sure to piss her off' he thought. "How does 10 points for cheek sound, Draco." The slytherins in the class laughed, but she actually smiled broadly. His eyes creeped to her smooth legs. His mind wandered. 'I wonder if anyone would freak out if I just bent her over the desk and gave her a good spanking.'

Class proceeded as normal. Draco was kissing up, and Neville of course was having a terrible time finding the real beezor. But his little Griffindor (he smiled at this title) was having a great time finding excuses to bend down or walk past his desk, none of which Snape missed. He ignored her as she walked past him to his supply closet where only he could see her and began to jump childishly to get his probity probe. Smart ass. His heartbeat quickened as her skirt flared up and he caught sight of her green knickers. Lacy muggle boy shorts that barely covered her bum. He clenched his wand as he felt himself harden against his thigh.

'Like what you see?'

He choked on his own saliva, jumping from his desk at the voice that suddenly appeared in his head. He clutched his chest, realizing that he was still in class. The entire class was staring at him, the weasly and Potter were both holding back laughs. He straightened up to his full height, throwing back a lock of hair. "What's so funny Potter. Are you and weasly reminescing about all your wonderful memories together." Potter stiffened and opened his mouth, Snape cut him off. "Or perhaps you're imagining your career choices after you earn a Troll in this class"  
The slytherins snickered, as Potter slid lower in his chair. Snape sneered, returning to his desk.

He had almost begun to grade papers, when he remembered what had caused the disruption in the first place.  
She had been inside his head. He could swear that was her voice. His eyes shifted to the closet, he didnt dare turn his head. She didn't need to know he was interested, he had to stay in control. She smirked at him as she left the closet. She walked slowly behind him, his knuckles whitened as he clutched his desk. Her hand gently stroked his raven hair, and his stomach fluttered. He sighed heavily slumping in his chair, as he watched her sit down. His dick had been throbbing for an hour now.

'This is crazy. She's barely legal.' he tried to tell himself. 'She can't possibly know what she wants.'

'Yes I do.' her voice in his head again. He stared at her. She was helping the witless wonders, her curls hanging past her shoulders. She looked over at him and winked. Snape's heart would have jumped at but at that moment Ron stole a chance to get a close up look down her shirt. Snape's mind exploded with anger.

'You have no idea what you want.' he snarled 'You are a child.' He was so angry he wouldn't have been suprised if steam came out of his ears. The git. The weasel mght as well have buried his face in her chest. Snape felt a stab of guilt. He was fucking jealous.

She was staring right at him now. She looked huffy like a child whose candy got taken. Her face was red and she was pouting. 'I know exactly what i want and you want it too. And for future reference..' she paused, slyly moving up her skirt showing him the start of her knickers. 'I'm not a child.'

Snape shifted in his chair. She had a point, she certainly wasn't a child. Wait a minute, why the hell are you even considering this, he thought madly. 'Miss Granger, everybody knows that you're madly in love with your precious weasel' his heart sank ' and furthermore what makes you think I would be interested in the school bookworm.

Hermione giggled out loud this time, before answering 'That erection last night might have something to do with it."

Hermione skipped happily to her bedroom. She had detention in ten minutes. She giggled madly. He was sure to be mad when he saw her. Her stomach fluttered, she felt like dancing around the room. She threw her robes in her wardrobe and began brushing her hair, thinking about what had happened between them in class. Truthfully she wasn't really sure what she wanted. Snape had been right about that. But she did know that she was tired of fantazing about Snape. Why not have him?

She walked to the dugeons, nearly skipping at the thought of flirting with Snape again. It was darker that usual, the light was leaving the castle as the sun went down. Suddenly she heard voices. she opened the nearest door throwing herself inside as Harry and Ron turned the corner and passed her. She sighed, her heart racing. She'd been avoiding him all day, trying to figure out the best way to let him down gently. She didn't really see the point of staying with him anymore. She waited a minute before going to open the door.

She paused, her hand on the door knob, she could feel breath on her neck. She turned around to find herself looking into the black eyes of Severus Snape.

Hermione gasped quietly as her eyes traveled down his chest. His usual robe was gone, Snape was wearing nothing but a pair of pants. His chest was toned and she could see that he was breathing heavily. He walked towards her.

"May I ask what you're doing in my chambers, Miss Granger." he said lazily, still moving closer. Hermione could feel her cheeks burning. Her body was in a frenzy. Her heart was beating madly and the butterflies in her stomach were migrating downward. She sighed as she noticed water dripping from his hair. He was inches from her now, she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

"Miss Granger. What do you want?" he spoke slowly, his eyes on her lips.

Hermione closed the gap by kissing him wildly. She moaned as she felt him press her against the wall, his fingers running through her hair. She wrapped his hands around his neck, while he kissed every inch of her face.  
He stopped grabbing the front of her shirt gently, looking into her eyes. His hair was plastered on his face and he was breathing heavily. His grip tightened and he bit his lip. "Is this what you want?"

She ran her fingers through his raven hair, marveling at the fact she finally had him. "You know I want this." she whispered in his ear. He tore open her shirt, kissing the exposed flesh, before wrapping his hand around her waist. Her skin tingled under his touch and Hermione immediately understood why she and Ron were going nowhere.  
Ron had no idea what he was doing. Kissing Snape was like kissing a God. Every touch was just right.

Snape lifted her up against the door, grabbing her arse and moaning into her neck. She moaned as he ground his hips into hers, gasping at how hard he was. He turned around still carrying her, suddenly hermione felt something burning on her side.

"Holy shit." she whispered as Snape dropped her gently on his bed. He raised his fore arm looking stern.

"Of all the fucking times to call me why now?" he sighed walking to his closet. Hermione laid there defeated. She chuckled. She'd forgotten he was a deatheater. In those moments she'd forgotten everything. 


	4. disaster

Sorry about the wait everyone. Here is Chapter 4, prepare yourselves for some twists and turns. Thanks for your reviews, they make my life worth living.

I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did so I could kill off Ron. Enjoy

Snape pulled on his robes hastily, leaving Hermione bewildered on his bed. she turned over smiling as he pulled his mask from the wardrobe.

"Can't you tell him you're busy or something." she asked sarcasticaly. Snape smiled at her, his stomach doing flips. She was so beautiful, her hair falling on past her shoulders on to his bed. Her lips puffy, still wet from their kiss.

"Oh yeah, that wo-" he cringed, clenching his arm. It had never burned, so fiercely before. Hermione sat up in his bed, worried. "What's wrong?" She hastily buttoned her shirt.

"I have to go." he spoke through clenched teeth. "He's angry." He turned on the spot and disapparated.

Hermione walked into D.A.D.A. looking around the room franticly. She'd barley gotten a wink of sleep after sneaking into her room last night. Her stomach was still doing flips, her heart pounding excitedly. But as she looked around the candlelit classroom, her heart sank. It was empty. Snape was usually waiting for them at his desk, and she hadn't seen him at breakfast. Where could he be? Certainly Voldemort had let him return by now.

"Hey Mione." Ron slipped an arm around her. She sighed angrily. After everything that had happened yesterday, she was back to this. 'How depressing. Yesterday I was kissing the hottest teacher here, now I'm stuck with annoying, needy, overly horny Ron.' She sighed dreamily remembering how his hands felt on ever inch of her body. It sent shivers up her spine.

"So have you talked to your parents yet?" Harry asked setting down his books.

"Yeah I wrote to them yesterday. They'll understand. I mean, how can I refuse a holiday at Sirius' place?" She cringed as his name left her mouth, too late to fix her mistake.

Harry's face darkened. She kicked herself. She could have just as easily said Grimmauld Place. She could be so cold sometimes. 'Damn try to lighten the mood' she thought franticly.

"I'll bet it looks wonderful now that Dobby's there. Kreacher looked like he could use a hand."

Ron snorted. "No. Kreacher's just an arsehole. I'll bet if his mistress was still alive it would be spic and span. No need to keep it clean for blood traitors and muggle borns.

Harry didn't seem to be listening, his eyes were fixed on the door, a huge grin playing on his lips. Remus Lupin had just walked in, and was opening the normally closed curtains as he made his way to Snape's desk. Her mouth fell open. All this time she had been angry he was missing. Her mind raced. Something had to be wrong if Lupin was here.

"I'll be taking over for Professor Snape for these last 3 days. I'm sure you all remember me from third year." he winked at Harry. He clapped his hands together. "So how about a little r-" he stopped as he noticed Draco's hand in the air.

"Where's Professor Snape?" he asked boldly, not hiding his dislike of being taught by the werewolf.

Lupin stared at the ceiling, obviously trying to look as if he were thinking hard.  
"hmm.. he has a cold." The griffindors laughed as Malfoy's face reddened. "Now back to the review." He summoned a large wardrobe in the front of the classroom. Hermione immediately recognized it as the wardrobe with a boggart from 4 years ago. Lupin smiled mischeiviously.  
"Would you like to go first Draco?"

Class went by quickly, probably because of all the laughter and screaming. It was the first fun DADA class all year. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Especially after Draco's father walked out of the wardrobe and promptly began hitting him over the head with his cane. Everyone was laughing but Hermione, who was counting down the minutes till break.  
When class was over she quickly shrugged off Ron and ran up to Lupin.

"Is he okay." she gasped pulling at his robes. Lupin looked bewildered, before he could form his lips to say "who" she yelled, "Snape!"

"Hermione, I don't know what you heard-"

"I know he went to see Voldemort." she practicaly yelled. Lupin's eyes widened, he looked around the room, grateful it was empty. He looked down at her, suprised.

"How did you know?"

"He was called during...detention." she lied, absentmindedly kicking the floor. Lupin's face was stern. He looked better since she'd seen him last. Although his hair looked less grey, she could see fresh scars on his face. He glanced towards the door. "Voldemort still has him. Dumbledore sent me an owl this morning. He assumed as much when he didn't show up for breakfast this morning. Since when did you care about Snape." he smiled' helping her gather her books.

Her cheeks burned. Did she care about him? "He's a member of the Order just like you.  
I'd be worried about you wouldn't I?"

He smiled shyly. "I'm sure you would." he said still grinning as she walked out the door.

Ginny smiled at Dean from across the table. She'd been staring at him for about ten minutes now. What's more is she hadn't heard a word Hermione said.

"Say that again." she said trying to mask the fact that she'd been daydreaming.

"It's been two days. I mean, we're leaving for break the day after tommorow. What if he doesnt know I'm at Grimmauld Place. I won't see him for three weeks. I'll spend all of break worrying." she said in almost one breath. Not that Ginny hadn't heard this before. Hermione had been reminded her every five minutes. It was okay at first, when she told her about the snogfest, but the constant worrying was getting to be a bit annoying.

"Hermoine, look. It's Snape okay. He's fine. He's the best at occlumency, and he's not bad at defensive spells either. If anyone can hoodwink you know who it's him."

This seemed to calm her down. She went back to playing with her pudding. 'Finally' Ginny thought as she turned to looked at Dean...And he was gone. Great now she was stuck with Harry. Lately they had taken to pretending the other was invisible. There was a 'hi'  
here and there but that was it. They hadn't kissed for weeks. She sighed. Harry just didn't seem interested anymore. 'what a shame' she thought ' he was such a good kisser'.

Someone tapped her shoulders and she turned around to see Dean, looking as if someone were holding his cat hostage. "Hey Gin. Umm.. I was going upstairs to study for divination,  
could you give me a hand. Hermione told me you were good with tea leaves." That was a lie.

Ginny saw Hermione smirk at her pudding. "Sure Dean. I'll see you later Hermione."  
she said pinching her shoulder, not bothering to say goodbye to Harry. He hadn't even looked up from his food. In fact, Ron seemed to be the only one who cared, he was glaring angrily at Dean as they walked by 'That's okay.' she thought smugly 'I know how to take a hint.'

As they walked through the door to the common room she could hear Dean breathing rapidly. She wasn't stupid. She could tell when a boy liked her and with Dean she could practically smell it on him.

"Umm...I don't really need help with divination. I got a Troll last year." he stuttered, ringing his hands. She loved how nervous he looked. A bead of sweat rolled down his smooth brown skin. "I was wondering if maybe when you get back you'd like to go to Hogsmead with me." She was only half-listening. She was lost, imagining what his full lips would feel like on hers, wondering how it would feel to have his arms around her. Her mind was running a mile a minute. She'd always had a thing for him, but he seemed too interested in the Patil twins. She had to strike while the iron was hot.

She threw her arms around him kissing him deeply. His arms rose inches away from her waist, not sure of what to do. She pushed herself against him, giving him the okay. He acted like a kid with candy, immediately caressing her back, running his fingers through her long red hair. Her heart lept, she'd been wanting this for ages. Then just like that he pulled away.

"Wait, wait. What about Harry?" he looked concerned, even guilty. She shrugged smiling.

"I think it's safe to say that's over."

Harry was in a delimma. He'd been pacing in the attic of number 12 Grimmauld Place for an hour. The room was dark and dusty, perfect for his madman behavior. By now there where size 13 footprints in the dust on every inch of the floor.

He'd felt like this for years, but the feeling was so strong now. Just thinking about it gave him butterflies, but it could be real. No this can't be happening, his mind told him. But the excited thumping in his heart told him it was. Just admit it his heart told him reassuringly. He stopped pacing looking at himself in the mirror.

"I'm in love with Hermione Granger."

"Crucio."

Snape writhed in pain on the floor. He could hear the cold voice of Voldemort above him. "You obviously have become too comfortable in your position." He lifted the curse.  
Severus lay there feebly bleeding on the floor. He'd been held prisoner for a week now. Lord Voldemort wasn't happy to hear that his spy had no new information. He'd took turns torturing and starving him, every now and then allowing one of his followers to do the work. He looke around the room wishing he had a wand.

"What's wrong?" the dark lord cackled. "Afraid, you'll miss class. Wouldn't want your students to miss their studies. Crucio!"

Laughter erupted from the group of watching deatheaters. He lifted the curse.

"Silence, Wormtail. His loyalty outlasts any of yours." He said gazing over the group.  
His eyes rested on Bellatrix. "As for you, he well surpasses your usefullness." She held her head up haughtily in the air, though a single tear fell down her face. He looked dow at Snape's body, grinning. "You work for me. Not that old fool. Understand?"

"Yes, m-"

"Crucio." it was Voldemort laughing insanely now. Snape lay there in pain. He couldn't be with her. He was a spy, she was only a child, he couldn't put her in danger like this. If Voldemort found out he'd kill her just to hurt him. It was a miracle he was alive now.

Voldemort lifted the curse. "Get up, Severus." Snape pulled himself up his muscles sore and bleeding. "Wormtail give him his wand." spat Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew shuffled through the crowd, holding Snape's wand by the tip. Snape snatched the wand from his grubby fingers. Voldemort's red eyes pierced him and Snape thanked the gods for occlumency. "Go back to Hogwarts. And the next time I call you, bring information, for your own protection. You are not untouchable."

Snape bowed low, turned on the spot and apparated back to Hogwarts.

Harry held his cup up high, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Sirius." Lupin spoke, holding his glass, looking into space. His hand shook as he brought the cup to his lips.

"Siruis." the Weasly family, Harry, Tonks and Hermione chanted, before bringing their own glasses of firewhiskey to their lips. Hermione winced as the drink passed her throat. She felt like crying. She'd been at Grimmuald Place for 3 days and so far none of the Order had seen Snape. The week before didn't even seem real anymore.

She slipped silently out of the laughter filled kitchen. The hallway was dark and gloomy as if her feelings were having an effect on the house. The numerous shrunken heads,  
Kreacher's complaining, even Mistress Black's insulting didn't bother her. She closed the door to her room, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Maybe a nap would get her out of this rut.

"Holy shit!" she screamed as she turned around to find Harry, waiting for her on the edge of her bed. He grinned jokily. "Sorry."

Hermione forced a smile, and sat down. Harry wrapped an arm around her. He didn't even have to ask, as he met her gaze he saw tears in her eyes. He hugged her tightly.

"Have you ever wanted someone so bad, you'd hurt a friend to get to them." she looked into his eyes. "I don't love Ron. I never have." Tears fell freely now. Through her tears she could see Harry's eyes brighten as if he suddenly realized something.

He clenched her hands in his. "Why didn't you just tell me." he asked looking deep into her eyes. This confused her, she thought the answer was obvious. "Because you two are best friends. I don't want to hurt him." she stuttered. This was weird, he didn't seem suprised, he was understanding. Almost too understanding as if there was a secret between them that she was unaware of.

He touched her cheek softly, leaning in close to her face. She looked back into his eyes thankful for his comfort. "It'll be okay." he said reassuringly. "He'll understand."  
And in that moment Hermione, realized what was going on.

He leaned in closer, kissing her softly. Her mind ran in every direction. This was not what she wanted, she hadn't meant to lead him on like this. She didn't know wether to push him of or not. The closeness of the kiss felt so good. Against her will, her heart began to thump excitedly, but her mind was begging her to push him off. She heard the door creak slightly. She opened her eyes to see Severus Snape standing in the doorway.


	5. Alone

**A/N: sooo yeah this story has not been abandoned. I just had really really really bad writer's block. Sooo anyway big thanks to Emeloo2. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"Severus!"

He was gone, before she even had time to stand up. Hermione raced after him, leaving Harry on the bed completely bewildered. She stood in the doorway, panting; which way had he gone? She turned just in time to see a sliver of his cloak disappear through the kitchen. She tumbled down the stairs, her heart racing. She had to stop him, he didn't understand…

"Severus, wait!" She stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hermione!" gasped Mrs. Weasley, disapprovingly. She gulped. Perhaps she shouldn't have called him 'Severus' in a kitchen full of Weasleys. Apparently it was lunch time because the whole family was staring at her with food hanging out there mouths.

"Having a strange day, Hermione?" joked Fred. Or George. She couldn't really tell the difference, she couldn't see how anyone could.

"Shut up, Fred," she murmured half-heartedly. "Where's Snape? He was here a moment ago."

"Professor Snape, Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley. "Honestly, the manners on you children…"

But Hermione wasn't listening. She waltzed right past everyone towards the living room. Was it possible for Mrs. Weasley to ever shut up? She didn't think so. When this was over she was going to dump Ron so quick his head would spin. Having Mrs. Weasley as a mother-in-law would be pure hell. She entered the living room and spotted Severus in the corner, talking to Remus.

"Here are the tests. I took the liberty of grading the first years" Remus handed Snape a pile of parchment.

"Professors," Hermione muttered quietly, trying to alert them of her presence. They turned at her voice. Snape's black eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

"Oh hello Hermione," said Remus.

"Well that's all I require. I do thank you for watching over my classes during my absence. I shall see you at the next meeting," Snape said coldly. He shifted past Lupin towards the door. Their eyes met for a moment. Hermione forced a smile but he only glared back at her. He opened the door and started to leave.

"ProfessorIneedtospeaktoyou," she blurted.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Is she babbling at you or me?" he asked Lupin. The werewolf shook his head clearly confused. "Are you all right, Hermoine?"

Hermione shifted on her feet. Gods this was embarrassing. "I'm fine. I just…I need to speak to Professor Snape…alone."

"Well I'm sure it can wait till class starts again. I'm a very busy man."

Hermione flinched. Why was he being so cruel? "It really can't, Professor." He just glared at her, his black eyes filled with anger. Perhaps she should have waited. Maybe given him time to think? No that was just ridiculous. Merlin knows how he'd act if she left him alone with his thoughts for that long.

"Well…I'll…just go then," said Remus, breaking the weird silence. He slowly edged towards the door. "Alright then, I'm leaving….yep gonna leave now." He left for the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

"Prof-"

"What is it Miss Granger? You've wasted enough of my time already," he said lazily.

"You don't understand…Harry and I aren't together. He just-"

"Now what makes you think I care about exactly who you're kissing these days, Miss Granger," He tried to sound calm but he was on the verge of yelling. He brushed his black hair from his face and Hermione felt weak. He looked so beautiful. He was trying to be mean and cruel right now but she could see he was vulnerable. She closed the gap and threw her arms around him. "Oh Severus but I know you do."

He was silent for a moment. It seemed to last forever; a second later his fingers were in her hair, twirling around her brown curls. She could hear him sigh into her hair and relief flooded her. Warmth surrounded her and she melted into him, her head resting right above his heart. She smiled as his chest rose and fell.

"Severus." she murmured. She sighed into the warmth of his chest.

"Do you think you know me, Miss Granger?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. _Merlin_. Hermione snapped open her eyes. Gods, he was starting this again. Why couldn't he just let go? Why was he so cruel? "No, Severus, don't shut me out." He ripped away from her grasp.

"You will address me as Professor Snape, Miss Granger." His cold black eyes were black and emotionless. Laughter echoed from the next room.

"Professor Snape please-"

"You know nothing. You can dismiss whatever you think you know about me or us or anything. Just..." He stopped, his eyes staring blankly at the floor. For the first time ever he seemed at a loss for words. "Just...don't." He yanked open the door and left. "Wait!" she yelled, but by the time she got outside he'd already left, apparated.

"Severus..." She collapsed to the ground, her face buried in her hands. She felt so hopeless. It had been so hard to gain his trust in the first place; she'd never have another chance now. It was ruined.

"Hermione."

She pulled her knees to her face in attempt to hide her tears. She hadn't heard him come outside. Merlin, didn't anyone believe in footsteps anymore? That's really what it all boiled down to. If Severus had thought to make so noise this would have never happened. Gods, if only it were still that simple. She pulled her legs tighter, smelling the fresh grass on her jeans. Her shoulders shook as she stifled another sob. It was taking everything in her not to erupt into a fury of tears. Harry sat a few inches behind her.

"Mione...I'm sorry. I thought..."

His warm hand rested on her back, rubbing her gently. She wiped her face hastily. "I'm fine. It's not you, Harry." She pulled away from him, wanting nothing more than to be alone. She ignored him, focusing on a gnome hastily trying to find its hideout again. She faintly wondered what the hell it was doing at Grimmuald Place in the first place, but decided she didn't care at the moment. It dug through the grass with its grubby little hands, throwing rocks and breaking apart the soil until it had a nice comfortable hole. It hopped in and began grabbing dirt from nearby and putting on his head. A second later it was gone, invisible below the dirt. She peeked out the corner of her eye...Damn. Harry was still there. Gods couldn't he just take the hint. She sighed heavily. "Harry just go. It's nothing." Just then, a warm tear slid down her face. She raised a hand to brush it away but Harry stopped her.

His fingers were soft on her skin and she couldn't stop herself from sighing deeply at his tenderness. He was so unlike Ron. Every touch was gentle and delicate, every word just right almost tailored for her. Even his kiss had been perfect, almost as if he had been saving it just for her. He brought his other hand to her face and wiped away her tear, leaving only a wet line on her cheek. He took her chin in his fingers and turned her face to him, forcing her to look into his piercing green eyes. "You're so beautiful. Don't cry. I hate myself for hurting you. I just thought you liked me too." Hermione could only stare at him as he got up and walked away. This was beyond overwhelming. She was dating one of her best friends while her other best friend was secretly in love with her and all the while she still managed to get dumped by her potions professor. This all around qualified as a shitty day.

After few minutes a minutes of hopeless, confused moping she finally gave up and decided on a bath and good night's rest. She walked to the bathroom without another word to anyone and began to undress. "Rough day," said the mirror. Hermione just smirked. _You have no idea_. Strange was more like it. Who would have thought Harry liked her. Well of course he liked her, they were best friends. This was_ like_ like. It was a whole new Quidditch pitch. She had barely removed her pants when there was a knock on the door.

"What!" she said a tad sharply.

"Oh sorry dear I didn't know you were in there." said Miss Weasley, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued undressing. She shuffled out of her knickers and socks, before wrapping a towel around herself. She started to run the shower when there was huge crack and everything went black.

"Guess who?" said the owner of the hands over her eyes.

"I am not in the mood, Ronald."

"Oh, you know I love it when you call me that." said the red head. "Sorry for the apparition but Mum's right outside."

"Honestly can't I take a shower in peace?"

"Sorry, she mentioned something about two many people for one bathroom, to be honest I wasn't really listening." he said nonchalantly, as he pulled his shirt over his head. Obviously he was unaware she'd meant him.

"Ronald Weasley there is no way in hell you're getting in her with me."

"And why not?" he teased, placing his hands on her waist. "Oh how I've waited to see that beautiful body of yours. Come on Mione."

"NO."

"Please..." he whispered. His fingers slipped through the small opening in the towel, grazing the flesh inches below her breast. "Out..." she whispered her voice failing her. Why didn't anyone listen to her? Couldn't she control just an ounce of her life? Ron stared into her eyes, his mind intent on feeling more of her silky smooth skin. His hand turned and he inched further cupping her bare back.

"Get out!! Out! Out!" she grabbed her wand before he even had time to see her and pointed at his throat. "I don't want to fuck you! I don't want to kiss you! All I want to do is take a fucking shower! Is that too much to ask? " She yanked open the door to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Fred, George and Tonks all standing there looking flabbergasted.

"Merlin, Hermione is everything all right."

"It is now." she yelled all she pushed Ron from the bathroom. She closed the door smirking at the sound of Miss Weasley's booming voice.

* * *

**A/n: again sorry for the wait guys. Let me know if you enjoyed it.**


End file.
